Pitter Patter Goes My Heart
by Schmon Schmewart
Summary: Set during Order of the Phoenix Lupin's in denial of his feelings for Tonks, and she sets out to change his mind. Song-fic of sorts - title by Broken Social Scene.


**YAY! Back writing FanFiction! I'm trying a new, more detailed style of writing, which I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>**Please excuse any mistakes, and I'm _really_ sorry if I use to many commas!**

**Title derives from the brilliant (but not the best) instrumental piece by the amazing Broken Social Scene whom I think you should all check out (and if you know them already (tell me!) you shall forever be a cool kid in my eyes).**

**I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, and the title belongs to 'Arts&Crafts' and BSS (R.I.P. (for now)). **

**Dedicated to Tayla, because she's put up with me and helped me write this story and others. And also for being the most elegan on our bear hunts ;)**

* * *

><p>The gentle pitter patter of rain broke the silence of the night, the soft, irratic rythem of droplets against glass created soft music that few heard. She traced random patterns aginst the cool glass, ignoring the the tiny beads of water racing down the window pane, staring almost longingly into the cloudy blue sky. It wasn't the rain she found interesting, as beautiful as it was, it was far to often an occurance in the months of Autumn, but the moon, surrounded by a silvery halo of light.<p>

Over the past hour the rainfall had intensified, 10 raindrops had become 100 raindrops which in turn, had become 1000, and the pattering had been promoted to considerably less relaxing thwack.

She wrapped the tatty, grey cardigan tighter around her neon band t-shirt and clashing shorts serving as pyjamas, grabbing her wand through habit and tip-toed out of her door, grabbing a pair of shoes slung across the bedroom floor of her room at Grimmald Place. As a woman of impulse over rational thinking, the urge to feel the freezing rain was over powering.

The next thing she knew she was creeping down the creaky woken stairs, wand in hand, and perching the top step leading out the front door, feet exposed to the cool rain. It felt like tiny punches hitting her skin, and it felt oddly soothing.

"You're going to catch a cold." said a soft voice behind her, an almost humorous tone to his voice.

* * *

><p>Remus lay nearly fully dressed on his bed, restless and unable to sleep. Storms, had always been hard to sleep through, and though the pattering of rain had nearly lulled him to sleep on many occasions that evening, the occasional flash of lightning visible through the small gaps in the curtains, and the many claps of thunder spoiled the idea of sleeping anytime soon.<p>

Eventually the claps faded away and the lightning soon followed, and once again he ha nothing else to blame for his lack of sleep.

He needed tea, he decided, something of comfort. Remus climbed out of bed, slipping on some shoes, not willing to brave the cold wooded floor boards of the kitchen without them.

He reached the first floor and felt the draft immediately, and shivered. He crossed the landing with a considerable amount of grace, and then her saw her. Shaggy mousy hair and brightly coloured pyjamas with a cardigan that looked oddly familiar. For some reason he began to smile, like he always did when he saw her and her quirky behaviour.

The stairs creaked beneath him but she didn't turn around, it was as if she hadn't notice him at all. He crept across the hallway in a manor he hadn't done since his marauder days.

"You're going to catch a cold." he said softly, leaning against the cold wood of the door frame.

Tonks scrambled to her feet as the patronus vanished. "Bloody hell Remus! Scared the living day lights out of me!" She scowled at him, hands on her hips.

"What happened to constant vigilance?" He teased, "You're lucky I'm not Mad Eye." She looked adorable he mused, her brow furrowed and in the process of being soaked head to toe, and he couldn't help but laugh softly, for maybe the first time since Sirius' death.

She settled once again on the one step left untouched by the rain, and the two fell into slightly uncomfortable silence.

Over this time, the fast and heavy falling 50 raindrops became 5 and soon stopped entirely. Finally Remus ventured outside, standing near the middle of the road, hands in pockets and stared at the stars.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence, his voice rough and scratchy and she could feel her heart melt.

"I miss him."

"Me too." He sighed, turning to face her.

"You're going to be the one catching the cold." Tonks said, almost teasingly.

"You shouldn't worry about me Tonks, I'm fine." said Remus with a dismissive shake of his head.

"It'll be a full moon in 10 days time, and you'll be worse for wear if you don't come under shelter." replied Tonks, more seriously this time.

"Tonks, really I'm fine! You have no need to worry!"

"Lupin! You're my friend, and friends look after one another!"

Seriously Tonks! I don't need babying!"

The two fell into an awkward silence.

"Merlin, Remus! At this moment in time I don't care you don't love me back, just let me look out for you!" Tonks cried, getting increasingly annoyed with the man she loved with each word that left his mouth.

"I never said I don't love you Tonks! We just can't be together, you deserve better!"

"Well then! Lay all you excuses on me, and we'll see if we can't find a way around them!"

Remus took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Well for starters, I'm too old-"

"Going through these again?" Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Remus, how old are you?"

"Thirty - Five."

"Seriously Remus, that is not old."

"I'm over ten years your senior!"

"Thirteen actually. Besides, there was someone in my year while at hogwarts whose's parents were twenty years apart." She informed him.

"That's lovely, I hope they're very happy."

"We would be too."

Remus sighed, defeated in that point. "I'm too poor!"

"You honestly think I care what's in a man's Gringotts safe? I don't care about wealth, I'm giving you my heart for free!" Tonks countered.

"Too dangerous! I'm a lycanthrope!"

"And I'm a freaking Auror for Merlin's sake, Remus! I could hurt you too! Besides, I'm more likely to fall on you that you are to hurt me!" Tonks said, laughing slightly at the end.

Remus stood there hands looking rather defeated, struggling to think of another point to make.

"Anything else?" She walked towards him slowly, stopping inches away from him. "Please, give us a go?" she asked quietly, almost pleadingly.

She edged even closer to him, their faces barely perhaps a centimetre apart. Tonks looked him straight in the eye, their noses almost touching. He felt her warm breath on his face and he found himself struggling to take normal breaths.

"Dora" he whispered, realeasing a shaky breath, realising how hard he found it to breathe with her in such close proximity to him. He remembered all the little things her tried to forget about her, the comforting scent of fresh parchment and ink mixed with sweet smelling soap that lingered on her skin, the small, genuine smile she used only for him, a ghost of which currently played on her lips. She blushed slightly under his stare, reminding him of the adorable shade of pink that she tried to conceal each time she landed in his arms when she tripped.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, staring her in the eyes. Light brown eyes, looking almost the same shade as cinnamon in colour, so wide eyes and innocent. He saw her brows furrow, a contemplating look on her face, as if a huge internal battle was being fought inside her head, as to what, he wished he knew.

Her head began moving slowly towards his once again, eyes fluttering shut. Once their noses brushed he leant backwards, eyes wide with didn't notice though and continued forward, brushing her lips lightly against his. She retreated back into an upright position, opening her eyes, staring at him expectantly as she waited for his reponse, watching as he sat there, his weight resting on his arms, eyes closed and mouth slight agape.

"Dora? You shouldn't have done that, I can't - we can't -" he said stumbling over his words, quite unlike the calm professor she knew.

Tonks grabbed each side of his face, pressing her lips against his again, roughly this time, unmoving. he sat in shock until she pulled away, looking at him expectantly once more.

"Again, Tonks, you shouldn't have done that" Remus sighed, ignoring the feeling in his stomach and the way his heart beat faster when they kissed.

She frowned at the use of her last name, though she loved the way he'd said it in the past, she couldn't help but prefer Dora, just the way he said it gave her butterflies each and every time.

She groaned before pulling his head towards hers, kissing him again hard, her lips moving against his, pouring everything she felt for him into it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt him kiss her back.

Tonks was the first to back away, a small, sincere smile on her face.

"Hm, Dora" Remus sighed, resting his head against her the top of hers as he held her in his arms.

"An objections this time?" Tonks asked, pulling back to stare into his eyes.

Remus sighed contently, shaking his head almost sleepily.

She laughed as took her hand and lead her to the top step, settling down with his arm around her waist. The two sat in comfortable silence staring at the stars, to freezing air of November bothering neither witch nor wizard.

You're so young, so beautiful, so pure" he said breaking the comfortable silence, "I can't imagine why you'd want an old, lanky werewolf like myself."

"Remus!" Tonks groaned, interrupting him.

Remus smiled again, placing a rough finger on her lips. "But I know I'm lucky that you do." He replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her soft and sweet. She smiled against his lips, a content and happy feeling in her stomach, as he led her inside, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Such an awful ending, and you can definitely tell where I got stuck, but I really couldn't think of anything better. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
